Digital content is prolific and may take many forms. For example and not by limitation, content may include music, movies, television shows, pictures, books and games. Distribution of content may also take many forms.
In one content distribution model, a user may login into a system, choose a content item for download from a peer, and receive the content item from the peer. The user may not have to pay for the content item. However, the peer may be an unfriendly peer which may expose the user to risk. Also, the owner of the content (e.g., a music artist) may not receive compensation for the download. “Peer to Peer” systems have proven to be prolific mechanisms for content distribution because they permit users to become super-distributors, i.e, users can send content to other users. However, since such systems do not have a reliable mechanism for compensating the content owner, they do not present adequate business models for content distribution.
In another content distribution model, a user may login to a system, choose a content item for download from a secure location, pay for the content item, and receive the content item. The download may come from a secure location. The content owner may receive compensation for the download. However, in this type of model, a user may have to pay for the content item. Also a user may have no or limited ability to distribute the content to others.
Another mechanism for distribution content is similar to the secure method disclosed above, except that costs for the content are paid, at least in part, by an advertiser. The advertiser's advertisement is then distributed with the content. Advertisers select content or user demographic groups for distribution of their advertisements. In other words, the advertisers target their own advertisements. In some cases, a user has a limited selection of advertisements that they select for viewing upon download of content to their own device. However, such systems do not allow users to act as super distributors. Accordingly, the impact and effectiveness of the advertisements is limited.
Known content distribution models have limitations with regard to meeting the interests of users, artists (or other content item rights holders), and advertisers.